Paz
by Isi-san
Summary: Él quería preservar la paz en la aldea, alejarla de las guerras, por eso su sueño era ser Hokage algún día. Irónicamente pensar tanto en esa pelirroja le quitaba un poco de su paz interior. MinaKushi


Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><em>Una pequeña historia de esta pareja a la cual he empezado a amar de poco a poco. ¡Para agrandar el fandom cannon y eliminar el yaoismo brutal sin fundamentos D:! Gracias, Bella Scullw, al ver la realidad a la que nos enfrentamos (MinaIta) no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados. Corto, pero apenas me estoy acostumbrando a usar estos personajes. , ¡esto va para ti, mi querida Dream! (que me pidió algo de esta parejita hace muucho tiempo y además le agarró el <em>je ne sais quoi_ de cambiar su hermoso nick)._

* * *

><p><strong>Paz.<strong>

By: _Isi-san._

_.  
><em>

La aldea era muy tranquila, después de todo estaban en una época libre de guerras. Él tenía la fortuna de no haber vivido nada así en Konoha, con sus escasos doce años de edad, como así lo habían sufrido personas de más edad en la villa, pero como shinobi que era y por servir a una aldea que apoyaba a sus aliados incondicionalmente había tenido que ir de misión a varios lugares que enfrentaban guerras civiles y apoyar en las batallas. Era desgarrador el sufrimiento que embriagaba a los terceros que no tenían nada que ver con las situaciones políticas que provocaban las guerras, los aldeanos inocentes a los que les dividían las familias y destrozaban las viviendas y sus formas de vida.

Por esa razón él quería ser Hokage, para procurar que su aldea nunca sufriera como las otras, para asegurarse que su gente siempre estuviera protegida y todos sonrieran sin ocultar una preocupación de ese calibre en sus corazones. Era su sueño desde que estaba en la academia y lo seguía y seguiría manteniendo con fervor.

La paz los embargaba como comunidad pero tampoco es que hubiese silencio absoluto en las calles por las que pasaba en ese momento, disfrutando de la felicidad de los aldeanos, relajándose y recordando el porqué amaba la belleza de _su_ Konoha. Podía ver a todos con sus sonrisas, niños alegres corriendo por las calles, señoras hablando de sus vidas, hombres codeándose con alegría después de contar un par de chistes, trabajadores ganándose el pan de cada día y…

Uzumaki Kushina.

Apenas sintió su chakra moviéndose veloz en su dirección se apartó unos tres pasos a la izquierda dejándola pasar libremente. Volteó la cabeza con tranquilidad y confirmó sus sospechas.

—¡Un tazón con carne extra, viejo! —Gritó ella apenas se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra, dejando varios aldeanos maldiciéndola por lo bajo ya que los había empujado cuando se abrió paso entre ellos para llegar a Ichiraku.

Él sonrió. Ver a esa escandalosa, peleonera, infantil, ágil y rápida mancha roja casi diario haciendo alboroto a la hora del almuerzo por las cercanías de ese lugar se había vuelto una costumbre para él. Tal vez era por eso que él buscaba esa calle precisamente cuando se quería relajar un poco a la hora de la comida. A él ella siempre le llamó la atención, era diferente. Era honesta. Era directa. Era fuerte. Era una Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina, y se había enamorado de ella cuando apenas estaban en la academia. Sonrió de medio lado cuando la observó a lo lejos sonreírle al viejo que le daba su pedido.

—¡Itadakimasu! —Gritó ella comenzando a devorar el plato.

Bien, no era la mujer más educada del mundo ni la más femenina en varios aspectos, pero era la que le gustaba. Era todo lo contrario que él buscaba: paz y tranquilidad. Era el equilibrio que le faltaba para sentirse completo, de cierta forma.

¿Pero quién podría estar en calma y armonía toda su vida? Todos necesitaban una dosis de energía sin control y Kushina tenía suficiente para los dos.

Kushina ya estaba terminando su segundo tazón. Él la seguía mirando.

Minato suspiró resignado. No, hoy tampoco le diría que la quería más que como solo uno de sus amigos.

¿Arriesgarse a que ella le partiera la cara por impertinente? Eso haría que él ya no la pudiera saludar con una sonrisa todas las mañanas que se la topaba por _casualidad. _Los lunes camino a las zonas de entrenamiento, los martes en la lavandería, los miércoles en dirección a la torre Kage, los jueves en las reuniones que su equipo y el de ella hacían para los entrenamientos gracias a la amistad de su sensei con Tsunade–san y los viernes en las cercanías de las residencias Uchiha donde practicaba sus bromas semanales con Fugaku. Además de todas las tardes al medio día, cuando a veces la saludaba y a veces no, pero siempre la veía comer en Ichiraku.

Cuando ella terminó su tercer tazón le pagó al viejo, salió de ahí y vio a Minato quien se había perdido en sus pensamientos en medio de la calle.

—¡Namikaze, 'ttebane! —Saludó enérgica la kunoichi. Minato le había comenzado a agradar desde que lo comenzó a conocer mejor, desde que lo comenzó a ver prácticamente a diario varios meses atrás—. Es la segunda vez en el día, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Minato con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados—. Por cierto, ¿fuiste a recoger la ropa blanca? Hoy en la mañana la encargaste ahí porque había mucha fila y prometiste recogerla después del almuerzo.

—¡Es cierto, se me olvidaba! ¡Gracias, Namikaze! —La Uzumaki, que con la corta edad de doce años aún tenía varios rasgos masculinos que después darían paso a una hermosa mujer, le sonrió—. ¡Hasta pronto 'ttebane!

Y en eso la despistada mujer desapareció en una nube de humo.

No, definitivamente podía esperar un poco más para asegurarse que ella sintiera al menos una pequeña parte de lo que él sentía por ella. Algún día se lo diría. Era preferible que su situación se mantuviera con la paz que tenía y no que se volviera incómoda por una confesión algo antes de tiempo.

La paciencia es una virtud.

—_Algún día me vas a querer, Kushina, lo prometo._

El rubio continuó su camino por las calles de la hoja. Sonrió al recordar lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente. Mañana se tenía que levantar temprano para probar su suerte de nuevo y ver si el Hokage había conseguido finalmente una misión que pudiera realizar en equipo con Kushina, era una lástima que no pudiera intentar conseguir misiones como pareja de ella hasta que ambos fueran Chunnin.

Después de eso tenía que correr hasta una calle debajo de la residencia de la Uzumaki para toparse con ella _casualmente_ y acompañarla a la Torre Kage, donde ambos irían a ver _por primera vez en el día _si tenían encargada una nueva misión. Lamentablemente para el Namikaze, y pese a los esfuerzos que realizaba presionando al Sandaime, sólo había podido ir a una con ella desde que se graduaron.

Él se desordenó el cabello. Irónicamente pensar tanto en Kushina le quitaba un poco de su paz dándole paso a la ansiedad y el estrés.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer!<em>

_–Reviews son bien apreciados. Una escritora feliz provee mayor cantidad de historias (?). Con sus críticas sabré si el MinaKushi es algo que se me da o de plano me dedico a las parejas no-cannon como el KakaAnko :D. ¡Por cada review que me dejen inspiración volverá de su viaje a Japón! (Y... ya no se me ocurrió que más decir ^^)– _

_Isi-san._


End file.
